I am the Last, I am the Lost
by Freed Wings of Cursed Dragons
Summary: Lucy (short for Lucia) and her Uncle move to small town Fiore of Oregon to protect her from Hunters. As her story is told, Lucy's powers develop, betrayals are shown, and love shines throught the darkness. -the summary sucks but i hope everyone likes it. Please give a review, if possible. Advice is needed. [AU]


**Ciao, Hello! So this is my third fanfic and I feel like I'm getting better at writing. (finally! haha) Still I need help, so please if possible, please review! Thanks.**

**So this story: I am the Last, I am the Lost, is actually based on a story I came up with when I was little to scare my siblings. It was about a half human girl, shunned from society and hunted down. In a sense, it is kinda of based on I Am Number Four, i just gave it a vampire and Fairy Tail flare. **

**I gave Lucy a new name: Lucia (Just because it sounds prettier) is a full blood vampire with amazing powers, is being raised by her uncle, and both of her parents are dead, killed by mages. She is raised by her Uncle. The mages in the story have magical powers like the ones in Fairy Tail and anyone else nonmagical are humans. The vampire world is kept secret from humans, and only a selected amount of mages know of the vampires. Everyones powers are to be reviled later. And really... I hope everyone likes it. If I need to fix anything... please, please, please tell me! thanks 22-lost wings. Enjoy!**

Fairy Tail Fanfic: I'm the Last, I'm the Lost….

It was a late fall morning, really cold and leaves were everywhere on the ground outside. I was sitting staring out my window, something I loved to do before the world woke. My uncle knocked on my door and opened it.

"Lucia? You ready for school yet? Breakfast is ready for you." He told me. Then, he closed the door again for me to get dressed.

I got ready and grabbed my backpack. As I walked down the stairs to the kitchen I imagined pictures on the blank walls, something for people to see and understand that a loving family lived in this new home. Yeah right, a family. That was something I have always wished for but being that my parents are dead and my uncle and I constantly on the run, sitting down and finding old family members or getting lifelong friends is out of the question.

My Uncle and I were always on the run. On the run from the mage vampire hunters that want me dead. You see when I was born, I was Vampire Princess Lucia, I was heir to the throne and I held within me, the secret to the rise of the vampire race. I could lead my people to the top, rule the entire world, and lead the death of the human kinds, or I could end up killing all my people. The few mages who knew of my existence wanted me dead, and even some of the Vampire council agreed, if it meant they could live without the fear that I would kill all vampires. My parents were killed on a raid on the castle; and my Uncle without a second thought grabbed my eight year old body and rushed me to the safety of the human world. A world where magic and monsters were kept secret.

And now, at the age of sixteen, eight years after the attack, I am living in the human world unnoticed and free, but still in fear of being forced to go back to the world that hates me.

"Uncle Jon?" I walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair close to an exit, just on precaution, in case we needed to run quickly.

"What, Lucy?" He said as he put a plate in front of me and sat down opposite my seat to drink his coffee.

"Can we stay here this time? Do we have to run away again?" I asked. He sighed.

"Lucy, I don't think that is possible. As long as you are alive, the hunters will continue to chase us." I huffed and ate the cereal in front of me. It was silent for a long time. No one spoke, because my uncle and I knew that if one of us did, the other would cause a fight. Instead we stared at each other, until my uncle finally looked away.

"Come on Lucia, finish your food. We got to go." He got up, put his mug in the sink and went up stairs to get ready.

As I ate my breakfast, I stared out the kitchen window to the street. This town was quiet and peaceful; it was incredibly small with a population of 2000, and it was practically in the middle of nowhere Oregon; maybe the hunters would never find me or Uncle. Maybe we could stay here and be safe.

_Yeah right, Lucia and then pigs will learn how to fly,_ I told myself. I needed to stop believing, like Uncle told me Fairytales do not exist.

I finished my bowl and was just putting it in the kitchen sink, when Uncle came down stairs.

"Alright, you are down? Great, grab your bag lets go." He pushed my bag to me and pushed me out the front door. He locked the house and we climbed into the black 2008 Suburban. On the ride to my new school, we were silent. Long ago, my Uncle and I used to talk about everything; but that was until I began to know about my past.

Ten minutes later, we got to the local high school, Fairy Tail. The name was sooo ironic, considering my Uncle hated fairytales, because he says 'we are living in a nightmare'.

He pulled the car into an empty parking space and handed me papers.

"In that stack is your locker combo and class schedule." I nodded. "Do you have your phone?" I nodded again. "Is it fully charged?" I got irritated.

"_Uncle_," I said "everything is fine. I will be okay and if there is any trouble, I will call you. Okay?" He nodded.

"Alright, bye, Uncle. I will see you later today."

"Bye Lucia." I got out and slammed the car door closed. As I walked to the entrance of the school I looked behind me and waved to my guardian.

_Calm down, Lucia._ I told myself. _You cannot get mad at him. He is all you have and remember, it's your fault he has to care for you. _Yeah if I was just born a normal vampire, my parents would still be alive and my uncle would be free. I walked through the school's front hall, trying to find my locker. _Hmm, locker 1022, 1022, where is it?_

Lost in my thoughts, I ran into a boy standing in front of me.

"What the -"I began to say. The boy turned around, and wow, was he gorgeous. He had a muscular body and was wearing a black vest with gold trip and no sleeves and a checkered scarf He had nice brown eyes, but his hair, his hair was pink. I covered my mouth to keep myself from giggling.

"Sorry." I said, once I was finally able to speak without laughing.

"Hey, its fine." The boy looked at me. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, my name is Lucia."

"Natsu." He said, reaching his hand out. I shook it.

"Do you want me to show you around? School doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Cool." He started to walk out of the main building. "So what is your first class?"

"Ummm," I looked at my schedule. "RM 54, Ms. Basle. English 10."

"Same here." He took my schedule. "All our classes are the same… well except for PE. I don't have Physical Ed." He handed back my schedule.

"What? Seriously? I hate PE. Want to trade?" he laughed.

"No, I don't want PE either." For the next ten minutes and on the way to our classes, Natsu and I got to know more about each other. Maybe I could get my wish and we could stay here in the little town of Fiore. Maybe…..

* * *

**I HOPE everyone liked that and everything was fine. Honestly compared to my other two stories, I think this one was the best. I hope I get to continue this fanfic. Thank you for giving time to read this. Seen everyone soon! 22- lost wings.**


End file.
